Brotherly Remixes
by Panda13216
Summary: Often Dean tends to drown out his younger brothers "talks" in hard rock music. Only he still listens, but he pretends not too. Here are two instances where he drowned out Sam, and one where the music let Sam help his older brother. Non-Slash!


Brotherly Remixes

Panda13216

Dean scrolled through the countless results on Google he got by putting in 'Weird things in Littleton Colorado'. The websites he clicked on varied, from 1987 results to 2015 results. Dean rolled his head back in disgust; Sam was more of the researcher than he was. The kid sat in the corner, covered in the large newspaper clippings, reference books, strange happening books, and the occasional easy read.

"Found anything?" Sam asked as he ran his finger down a faded clipping. He shook his head and flicked it to the side, along with all of the other rejects; which piled over a few inches high.

"No. You?" Dean replied. He closed out of a website for the five hundredth time.

"Nothing." Sam glanced up from his reference book to glance at Dean. "You are researching right?" He said after Dean widened his eyes in interest.

Dean frantically clicked out of the popup advertisement. "Yep." Dean scanned the so called "research page."

"You're not are you?" Sam made a motion to get up but only managed to knock over a large stack of books. Since Sam tended to have a kindly nature he picked them up; completely forgetting his meaning of getting up.

Dean began to type slowly. He clicked the playlist he always went to when attempting to drown out his brother. The playlist was titled 'Best 1970' through 2000's Rock Music'. Dean grabbed the headphones he tended to use when sleeping.

These headphones had a thick black comforter, and a grey rim. He plugged them into Sam's laptop, and then blasted the track. He looked up at Sam with that common smirk, waiting for his brother to react.

"Dean! This is a very important-" Sam was cut off by his older brother's snarky remark.

"I can't hear you!" Dean called out to Sam. He twisted his head to the base of the Led Zeppelin to emphasize his point.

"Seriously?! Dean!" Sam called out again. His voice echoed in the empty library of the Bunker, but it wasn't heard by Dean.

"Hmm?" Dean asked. He looked through the actual research page, for around a minute, before returning to his Asian Beauty site.

Sam seemed to give up. From the corner of Dean's green eye he saw his brother barely lift his hands in frustration. He returned to his seat, and began to do a once over through his discarded news paper clippings.

* * *

Rain poured on the Impala's windshield as they sped down a highway at around sixty miles per hour. Sam was looking out the water stained window deep in thought. Dean on the other hand stared at the road, and resisted the urge to turn up the music.

"Hey Dean." Sam addressed him. He had lost interest in the water droplets hanging on the window; replacing that concentration on his brother.

Dean didn't respond, but barely nodded. Sam knew this was a silent communication for 'what do you want NOW Sam?'

"What was that back there?!" Sam's tone changed in pitch. It was now an upset voice, strained with anger.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked innocently. He knew what Sam was talking about; it was how he let that vampire tackle him in efforts to kill it. It was more than that though. It was how he didn't fight it off. It was how Sam had to pry it off him. How Sam had to kill it while it attempted to maul Dean.

"That was suicide Dean!" Sam yelled. His voice was now angered, no longer upset. Sam sounded angry, but as always his veins on his arms were showing; as they always did when he was stressed.

"It died didn't it?" Dean asked. He twisted his head as in 'Tell me it didn't die'.

"Yes! But you almost did too!" Sam quieted his tone. "I can't-"

Dean had always had keen hearing. "No chick flick moments." He turned up the Metallica playing on his cassette tape so loudly the car shook with each sound. Sam rolled his eyes and turned away.

"This conversation is not done." Sam grumbled. He pulled his fingers through his shoulder length hair, once again resting his elbow on the window sill.

* * *

Sam relaxed on his bed in the bunker. His own room in ages. He rolled his neck waiting for it to pop. There was a sickening crack, and then a satisfying sigh. He pushed his head back into the pillow before it shot back up.

It was not because of any noise. It was because of the quiet. Ever since living with his brother, which was about all of his life, it was never deathly quiet. Dean was always up to something, cooking, messing with weapons, watching T.V, or even thrashing in his sleep.

Sam put his bare feet on the floor. The coldness ran up his body, sending ghostly chills into his spine. He slipped out the door, and into his brothers room. Dean had both elbows on the small bed he had in the confined space. Dean had managed to lay his head down on the sheets, with his hands uncomfortably collapsed on his head. He was on his knees.

Sam hadn't noticed immediately that Dean had his small earphones in. Sam followed the cord to a small MP3 player Dean bought a while back. Out of pure curiosity he carefully pulled the loosest earphone from Dean (which happened to be the right one that was exposed to the air). Sam lifted it too his ear and put it down right afterwards.

"Come Crawling Faster! Obey Your Master!" Blasted as Sam gently put Dean's earphone back. He lifted his head up, quietly wondering how Dean fell asleep listening to that. To be fair, he had been up researching a shape shifter.

Sam took a couple steps out of the room before looking back and examining his brother much more. Dean still had his hands folded over his messed up hair. His back was arched, and his legs were hiked up close to under the bed. Sam began to pity his brother.

Walking over to Dean ever so stealthily, he lifted his brothers' legs. Dean was pretty knocked out, so Sam managed to position his brother on the bed. Sam also had to position the earphone cord, for the reason it could wrap around Dean's body.

As Sam walked out of the room he mumbled to himself. "I still don't know how he listens to that."

 **A/N Yay! Another cute little fiction done for y'all. This idea came to me while listening to Gaming music and playing . My goodness that game's addicting! So anyway, I thought Dean might try and drown Sam out when he'd rather not hear what his brother has to say. Even So, Sam still helps his brother with his little mishaps. Oh and can anyone guess what those lyrics are from? I'll give you a hint, it's a Metallica song. It's also one of my favorites, but that's probably not going to help ANY of you. Well anyway, if you get it right you can has an uh, virtual cookie! That sounds good. See ya'll next time! –Panda**

 **Disclaimer: Uh, sadly I have to say I don't own the boys, or the show. Or the contents. But maybe someday. Someday, be patient.**


End file.
